Sin-Ga
Personality Sin-Ga is always bored looking, they are mostly indifferent but can be scary and highly emotional. She is an otaku She is the youngest of the Shizun's, and also the shortest (gets teased by younger children) Sin-Ga is definitely not an outgoing person. they are more than likely the person that shall coat you in sugar as you sleep and eat you (if you piss them off) Sin-Ga loves sweets, games, her friends and nothing else. It's hard to become one of Sin-Ga's friends, but she will open up to you eventually. Usually if you share the same obsessions. Sin-Ga is neither a female nor a male, she merely chooses to identify as female out of simplicity. It's more comfortable for them and it's how they were raised. They are used to being called they or she, but they will get VERY mad if you call them "it". She is pansexual but chooses to mostly court females because she feels that it would be dishonest to try and pursue a male while "pretending" to be female. (she doesn't feel that it's pretending when it's other people. She just fells that way in regards to herself. A sort of anxiety, if you will, that a male would get very mad at her for deceiving him.) Supplemental Information Occupation: Freelance singer. Hair color: White to pink. Headgear: None. Eye color: Lavender. Earphones: None, her ears don't make wearing headphones easy. Skirt: White and ruffled. Underwear: Black and pink checkers. Accessories: Throwing knives up her sleeves, their collapsible scythe. Nationality/Race: Chinese/American. Catchphrase: "...Please don't bother me at the moment" or "Fuck off". Voice Configuration Sin-Ga has a naturally soft voice, however her masculine counterpart does not. VOICEBANKS COMET - CONSTELLATION (SOON) MMD Models of Sin-Ga KHFTW Relationships Sin-Ga has a few friends in utau. A notable one being Rana Po: Po is Sin-Ga's brother. She idolizes him and listens to what he says most of the time. Trei: Sin-Ga sees Trei as a sister. She fears Trei and listens to her. Trei is the one who keeps Sin-Ga from looking like a smelly animal. Kuota: Begrudgingly deals with Kuota because of Trei's feelings toward her. Sin-Ga likes to believe that Trei and Po should be together regardless of Kuota's feelings. Poi: Sin-Ga pretends to not give a crap about Poi, but she actually thinks they're pretty freakin' cool. Rei: Sin-Ga fears Rei nearly as much as Trei (75%) and tends to do whatever Rei commands of her. Sin-Ga likes to think that one day he will be strung up by his balls Sen-Da: Sin-Ga hates Sen-Da...a lot. She once pushed him into a burning house in hopes that he'd catch on fire. Kyuu: Well, she once helped Sen-Da convince Kyuu that her counterpart was a rapey vampire that wanted to bite Kyuu's neck in a suggestive manner. Usage Clause Usage Rule of Sin-Ga The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Sin-Ga Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Sin-Ga 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when using Sin-Ga. *Do not use Sin-Ga to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Sin-Ga in anyway that compromises her character *Do not use Sin-Ga to slander and/or insult third person/party. *Do not impersonate the creator of Sin-Ga *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Sin-Ga commercially. *Make sure to write the name Sin-Ga onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Sin-Ga Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. :(however DO NOT post Sin-GaXPo pictures, they are siblings in real life and DO NOT want to see this) d) Posting onto PIAPRO :Do not post Sin-Ga onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is Fine as long as you notify [http://izuiii.deviantart.com/ IzuiII]' '(phonetically Ih-zoo-ee The second) first *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden without permission Sin-Ga's Media